Goodnight, Hermione
by mentarisenja
Summary: Standing in front of her, a very charming Draco Malfoy with muggle outfits. He looks like someone on her ideal date. Her first sweet ideal date. She's just dumbfounded. "Close your mouth, Granger. I know I look good"
1. You What!

**Goodnight Hermione **

**Disclaimer: I really wish I own Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger…well, I don't. Every character known here belongs to JK Rowlings. I **

**just got the cliché idea. That and, I'm a sucker with fluff. Oh, I also got the idea of goodnight part from somebody's moviefic sur john tucker **

**must die (DHr too). **

**Summary: Post Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione on a date, none of them accept that everything went well. Denial. Denial. And more denial. **

**(Please be kind, I don't even speak English, for grammatical and spelling mistakes …OH and I wrote this, like…5 or 6 years ago, excuse the **

**corniness of my young age)**

**

* * *

**

"**You what?"**

**A very angry Hermione Granger storm out from her office, obviously chasing after her soon-no-longer-best-friend, Harry Potter**

"**Aw, Hermione…he's not that Bad. He even helped me destroying Voldemort"**

"**Yeah, after he trapped me in his dungeon for almost a week. Call that helping!"**

"**But, 'mione, it was for your own safety"**

"**But, in a dungeon? Can't he just lock me in a room?"**

**Suddenly the room went silent. All eyes looking at her**

"**See, you even want to be in his room"**

"**I mean, I mean…" now, a very red Hermione lost her words.**

"**Okay, now just calm down 'mione. Do it for me, please…I'll pay you" **

**The great Harry Potter would be dead by now, if there were a beaming laser from Hermione**

"**You. Already. Sold. Me. To. A. ferret" **

"**Yes, I did. A very rich, good looking and clever ferret, I might add" **

**Harry said those things as if it was a good thing. How come your best friend sold you to your nemesis? Hermione suddenly feels she's on **

**some movie by Demi Moore.**

_**Oh, Draco Malfoy…you are so dead. Of all witches in Great Britain, why do you have to torture me?**_

"**Because he like you very much, and he's been in **_**like**_** with you for the past 10 years"**

_**Oh dammit, I forgot Harry's is an accomplished Legilemens**_

"**Nobody's been in **_**like**_** for 10 years. It's obsession, Harry…a very sick one"**

"**Well, maybe he IS obsessed with you…listen, please listen to me, Hermione. Do this one time, and if he does something bad to you, I'll hex **

**his sorry ass to the farthest planet…hum, to Pluto "**

"**Pluto is no longer a planet. And define bad "**

"**ummm, I don't know exactly…feeling you up?"**

**Now, a very red by anger Hermione start to yell from the top of her lungs**

"**He does that and both of you…DEAD!"**

"**Is that a yes? Thank you, 'mione!"**

**and by that he apparated to his own office before he got killed by a super sharp quills.**

**Flashback**

**Four incredible attractive male are just sitting down by a quidditch pit after their Friday practice. They are Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Harry **

**Potter and Ron Weasley.**

"**So, Potter…when will you pay your debt to me? It's been a week since your lost"**

"**Malfoy, you got all the money in the world, do I really have to pay you?"**

"**I know that…I just love winning. From Harry Potter will add more fun"**

"**Hey, mate…didn't you just brought a penthouse for Ginny?" ask Ron dumbly **

"**I did…so, you hear that Malfoy, I don't have more money"**

"**Now, now Potter…we all know there's another means of payment than money" and with that the infamous Malfoy's smirk appear on Draco's lips**

"**Yeah…women" add Blaise**

"**Oh, Zabini...you're a very low male chauvinist pig you know that?" said Draco **

**Harry and Ron were shocked by Draco's comment. Who had thought that Draco Malfoy was a feminist?**

**As if reading Harry and Ron's mind, Draco makes other words**

"**But so do I …so Potter…which girl will you give me for an exchange of your debt?" **

**Second from thinking about this, a name suddenly pop in Harry's brain.**

"**Hum, since Ginny's my wife, Luna is Ron's girl, even Pansy is Blaise's wife, and Cho's …bla..bla..bla…" after naming all girls in their school and their partners**

"**Cut the chase, Potter…who'll be the lucky girl?"**

**With a loud voice, Harry answer with one name: "Hermione Granger" **

"**Harry? Are you crazy?" Ron yelled at him**

**Even Blaise look to Harry with pity in his eyes and says: **

"**Potter man, I'll take care of Ginny if Hermione killed you. Shame on you, die on a very young age"**

"**No one's going to die, relax…and Malfoy, you just have a date. ONE date with her. And that's it. You understand me?"**

"**Crystal, Potter" after that, Draco Malfoy flew with his broom. Either of the boys sees a smile in Draco's lips.**

**The rest three talk about it for a while, Harry with a big grin in his face, red on Ron's face and smirk on Blaise's face.**

"**I know something fishy here Potter" **

"**Zabini…I'm a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin…but I definitely have a plan for those two idiots"**

"**Who are two idiots? Blaise looking stupid**

**Nevertheless, Ron understand this plan very good, "Hermione and Malfoy, Blaise…how dumb could you be? "**

"**What's with them? Now I'm really confused"**

"**They like each other, but they're too proud to admit it. I'm merely giving 'em a chance"**

**Now after Blaise learn this new info, all three of them laughing like evils**

**End of flashback**

_**Dead. Dead. Dead**_**. **

**The word dead seems to be Hermione's today favorite word. She is heading to Harry's Auror Head Quarter. Last night she received an owl **

**from Harry along with two packages. The parchment only stated what hour Malfoy will pick her up. The first package was a beautiful forest **

**green nightdress with silver lining for shoulder strap. **_**So Slytherin. But at least I got to keep this dress**_**. The other package was a pair of very **

**sexy lingerie, red lingerie. **_**Nice, green dress and red lingerie, I'll look like a freaking Christmas tree. Wait, red lingerie?**_

"**Harry Potter, get out before I burn your entire floor"**

**A very shy Harry Potter got out from his hiding. Now, Ron and Blaise watch the scene from their hiding (the boys are Aurors, including **

**Draco)**

"**Yes Hermione?"**

"**I don't remember saying yes to your stupid offer. And I definitely don't remember about wearing **_**these"**_** the red lingerie now hanging in the **

**air. There's a wolf's sound from one of the boys, and several giggles from the women. **

**Before Hermione could actually burn Harry's floor, a lift opened and Draco Malfoy showed up. Watching the scene before him, with a certain **

**brown-haired young woman and hanging lingerie, he started laughing and walk toward Hermione **

"**God, Granger…I never thought you had it in you. It is just a date. Loosen up a little. I'm not going to kill you or anything" and went to his **

**locker.**

"**See Harry…look at him! How could you?" Hermione almost burst a tear cause she's so mad**

"**Hermione, we've past this. ONE DATE. I'll have all aurors to kill him if he does something to you, I'll hunt him if he escapes, and Ron will cut **

**his testicles if he touches you"**

**Glance of laser now obvious from Hermione's eyes**

"**One date. And so you know, I'm doing this because I don't want your unborn child have any grudge against me because I kill his or her **

**father"**

"**Thank you 'mione"**

"**Don't you dare mione – me! I am leaving…and tell Ron and Blaise I'll hex their stupid faces if they 're not stop laughing right now" Hermione **

**saying this without even looking to Ron and Blaise's hiding. She just knew.**

**Before she got to the door, a parchment flew to her hand**

_**Tonight, 7 o'clock.**_

_**In case you forget**_

_**DM**_

_**Great. Just great. My Friday night is ruined**_**.  
**


	2. How to humiliate Draco Malfoy

**Unknown to many people, deep down, Hermione Granger actually kind of excited with this date. She even make list of "How to Humiliate **

**Draco Malfoy"**

**

* * *

**

**1. dress down**

**Hermione will not wear the forest green dress, it's too formal. **_**As if I would want to go to Opera or something**_**. So she wears a pair of blue **

**jeans, a green tank top, and an olive cardigan. **

_**Don't you think you wear too many green?**_** A voice from her head pop up**

_**It's my favorite top, so what?**_** She reasoned to herself **

_**Why would you wear your Favorite Green Top in a date with someone you didn't even like?**_

_**Maybe I like him. Now shut up. **_

_**(Silence)**_

_**Did I just think that?...shit. **_**At least I'll laugh when I see him wearing formal dress**

**Ting tong…**_**why does he have to be on time? It's only 7.03 !**_** . Ting tong ting tong**

"**Wait!" she wears her lipstick and does her hair in a ponytail. And run to the front door. When she opens the door, she just couldn't believe **

**her eyes. Standing in front of her, a very charming Draco Malfoy with **_**muggle**_** outfits. Black shirt, Black semi-formal blazer and dark blue **

**jeans. With a pair of converse. He looks like someone on her ideal date. Her first sweet ideal date. She's just dumbfounded. Plan number one **

**obviously failed.**

"**Close your mouth, Granger. I know I look good"**

"**I…I …I just didn't expect you to wear those. They're muggle's you know?"**

"**Of course. Now, are you ready or you always look that…plain?"**

"**Oh, shut up, just because I don't wear heavy make up like Pansy doesn't mean I don't wear any"**

"**Whatever"**

"**Malfoy, could you please be civil and not ruin my night? Please" with a very fatigue expression.**

"**Sure, Hermione" and he smiles. A real smile, not smirking.**

_**Merlin, did he just say my name? My first name? And did he just smile? Smile? I must be very tired today. I'm hallucinating.**_

"**Well, then…let's go" she said in a fake-happy voice. She already thinks plan number 2**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"**Big night, do everything in my instruction. And please do her right" said Ginny before leaving Malfoy Manor that afternoon. So, Draco Malfoy **

**did get some help from Ginny Potter about his date. But obviously didn't expect to see Hermione look so…nice tonight**

_**Kill me right now, she's cute**_

"**Close your mouth, Granger. I know I look good"**

"**I…I …I just didn't expect you to wear those. Their muggle's you know?"**

"**Of course. Now, are you ready or you always look that…plain?"**

_**Dammit…yeah, now you hurt her, idiot. Can't you just compliment her by saying she looks nice**_**.**

"**Oh, shut up, just because I don't wear heavy make up like pansy doesn't mean I don't wear any"**

"**Whatever" …**_** Draco Malfoy! Didn't your parents teach you about politeness?**_

"**Malfoy, could you please be civil and not ruin my night? Please" with a very fatigue expression.**

"**Sure, Hermione"**

_**Be grateful she gives you a chance to be nice. For once in your pathetic life, be a gentleman**_

_**I'll be nice to her. From tonight to forever.**_** And he smiles with this thought.**

**2. Go somewhere muggle**

"**I got to choose the place, right?"**

"**Yes, Hermione"**

"**Oh stop that. Don't be **_**that**_** nice, you sound like a robot"**

"**What's a robot? "**

"**Never mind…so, since I choose the place, I decided to go to somewhere muggle. You okay with that?"**

"**Sure Hermione"**

"**Aaarghh…who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?"**

"**Joking, Granger" he saw a glint of disappointment in Hermione's face…"I mean, Hermione"**

"**Good, I like it when you say my first name"…**_**man, did I just say that out loud?**_

**Draco smile again. Seems like he'll be smiling all night long.**

"**Come, I park my car there"**

"**You drove a car? Now, it's official, tonight's a shock night. Draco Malfoy driving a car"**

**He closed Hermione's door and he just take Hermione's hand and take her to his car. This little action making Hermione's cheek look like she **

**wears too much blush on. **

_**I can't do this. Why is he being nice? I don't think the other plan will work out. Oh and he happens to drive BMW X5.**_

**Draco's POV**

_**I can't believe I took her hand. And those red on her cheek… I should've done this long time ago. I feel like a seventeen-year-old boy on **_

_**his first date. Wait…this is my first REAL date.**_

_**Okay breathe Hermione. In and out. This is only Draco Malfoy. The bouncing ferret**_**. **

"**What do you want to do? "He asked **

"**Let's go to a movie"**

…**.an awkward silence is occurred. Both of them can't stand it any longer**

"**Malfoy" "Granger" …they said in unison. And makes Hermione blushing for the umpteenth times.**

"**You first" she said**

"**Listen Hermione, tonight, could we just forget what happen between us? Think of me as a stranger. Someone new. You can call me other **

**name if you want. I don't know…Jack, John, George whatever. Just for tonight we're friends. We've done this truce thing when we were **

**Heads. What do you think?"**

**She thought about it. And she actually likes the offer. Because she already decides to actually have, some fun tonight since he called her **

**Hermione.**

"**Sure, Draco" by that, she chose to call him by his first name.**

**The way she said his name makes same butterflies in his stomach. As if his name only fits in her mouth.**

_**Kill me really**_**…he thought**

"**So, now's your turn"**

"**Hum…I think you already say it all" she smiled to him**

**Now, it's his turn to blush.**

**In the Cinema :**

**The cinema was really crowded, because the movie was BIG…big as in full with stars. So people went to watch it. Some sort of the movie's **

**premier. Being a petite figured girl, Hermione soon lost in crowd. She's looking for Draco**

_**Damn, where is he?**_

**As if on cue, a hand was offered to her. It was Draco's**

"**Thanks, I thought I lost you" and accept his hand**

**Much to Draco's tonight good mood, he was about to say **_**you'll never lose me**_**. But than he thinks it's too corny. **

"**This place is super crowded" she said**

"**yup, you still want to see the movie?" he asked**

"**Yeah, we're already here. But how on earth will we get the ticket?" looking to a long queue.**

"**I think I can think of something, come on" he pulled her **

"**What are you doing? "**

"**Do some acting, gran- 'mione"**

**He walk toward to a fat old guy with a mustache of colonel sanders and**

"**Good evening Mr. Sagan, how do you do?" he said politely **

**The person seems to be a little confused, but being a well bred person he is, he just answer**

"**Very good, Mr.…."**

"**Malfoy, sir…we meet in cruise, my father's cruise last summer. So how did it go with your business, sir? My father said your company is a **

**very good place to work to. I really want to work there, if only he didn't send me to taking care his oil company in Russia "**

_**He really acts well. What if all this was all an act? What if…what if…**_**thought Hermione**

"**Hermione…Hermione? "**

"**Yes, sorry…I just remember I forget my purse"…**_**yeah, I only have my credit card on my pocket**_

"**Mr. Sagan, may I present my fiancée, Hermione Granger soon-to-be-Malfoy"**

_**What ? fiancée?**_

_**Just do it….**_

_**What is it? Who's that on my mind? **_

_**That's me, now just do it…smile, shake his hand and tell him you're my fiancée**_

_**Why is it with you aurors? Do all of you have to be legilemens?**_

_**Yes, now smile**_

_**Hey, Draco…stop reading my mind**_

**He didn't answer, just smile**

"**How do you do Miss Granger?"**

"**I'm fine, thank you"**

"**So, would you like to join me tonight? I got 4 invitations for tonight, but apparently my wife and daughters couldn't make it" **

"**Yes, of course Mr. Sagan…that would be great. Thank you very much" Draco does his act super fine. He should get an Oscar.**

**Nah, there goes Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy in VIP seats, next to Mr. Sagan and Mr. Altman, the director of the movie. Hermione **

**feels uncomfortable wearing jeans between well-dressed people in a movie premier. She didn't realize that Draco has transfigured his and **

**her costume to match the event. She's now wearing her forest green nightdress and Draco's wearing a tux**

"**I can't believe you did that. How did you do it? Do you know this man?" she asked in a whisper voice**

"**No, I didn't. but I read papers and he's an important person in film industry" **

"**How do you know? "She asked again**

"**Hush, just enjoy the movie"**

"**No, tell me how you did it" she said again stubbornly **

"**Cherie, you see…it's Malfoy charm" **

**So, she hit his rib playfully and enjoys the movie. With a very strange emotions in her heart. Because their hand's still intertwined without **

**him releasing it.**

**Two hours later, after the movie's end, they actually been invited to an after party by Mr. Altman, but soon Draco decline it politely**

"**thank you very much sir, but I'm afraid I have to accept it other time, you see, my fiancée has this strict father and he sets a curfew for her **

**or he'll never let me marry his daughter"**

"**hahahhahaha, young love" both of Mr. Sagan and Mr. Altman laugh at Draco's joke**

"**Well, just make sure you send her save and sound. Don't forget to invite me to your wedding. Tell your father I said hi. It's been a good **

**evening miss Granger"**

"**Thank you Mr. Sagan, Mr. Altman" she answered with smile plastered in her face**

**She is totally in some place right now, knowing Draco still holding her hand. Imagine someone holding your hand for two bloody hours? This **

**is unnatural.**

**Afterwards, they walk to parking lot, now with their normal outfits. **

"**Now, what you wanna do? "**

"**Eat…I'm famish. I could eat flesh"**

"**Nice, let's go to Vienna's Room" he said**

"**Nooo…we eat somewhere else"**

"**But Vienna's room is the best restaurant in Hogsmead"**

"**See, Draco. We're not going to eat in magic way. We do it my way. You'll love it"**

**She still could hear him muttered "better be good, or I'll eat you instead" and laughing.**

"**Tell me the direction"**

"**Okay, heading to the beach, please "**


	3. Goodnight, Hermione

**Precisely half an hour later, they got to a small restaurant by the sea called "le Tournesol" it was a small resto/café/bookstore.**

"**Voilà, le tournesol…my favorite place to a peaceful dinner"**

"**This is not peaceful, this is deserted" he added looking the surrounding, only 5 people in it and none in the beach**

"**No, it's not…it's nice coz not many people know about this place yet. Now come on!"**

**The atmosphere inside le Tournesol is as warm the summer day. Draco went to the bookstore and checking the books , while Hermione go **

**straight to the table and looking at the menu. A woman at age of 50 come to Hermione's table**

"**Bonsoir, Ermione…tout va bien? » She asked in French **(good evening, Hermione, how are you?)

"**Oui, ça va. Et toi Madame Duras? » **(I'm good, and you Madame Duras ?)

**«Ça va, comme toujours…tu veux manger La Viande Vin grillage ? »**(Good, as always…you want to eat grilled wined steak ?)

**« Ben, bien sur, mais je suis ici avec un ami, je ne sais pas son plat préfère » said Hermione and looking for Draco **(well, sure, but I'm here

with a friend, and I don't know his favorite food)

**« Didn't know you speak French, 'mione, »he said suddenly from nowhere **

"**Ah, ce n'est qu'un ami, Ermione…il est très beau, n'est pas ? » ****Add madame Duras **(ah, not just a friend, Hermione…he's very handsome,

isn't he?)

**Before Hermione could answer, Draco has already answer for himself**

**« Merci, madame. Et, je ne suis pas son ami, je suis son fiancé. ****Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Enchantez de vous connaître, Madame… ? » He **

**said in french **(thank you, ma'am. And I'm not her friend, I' m her fiancé. My name is Draco Malfoy, Pleasure to meet you, madame…?")

**« Duras. Oh lala…vous êtes…Ermione, pourquoi tu ne me dit pas ? » ****Asked Madame Duras happily **( Duras. Oh lala, you're…Hermione, why

didn't you tell me?)

**« Parce que… » before she could explain a kiss from Draco, land on her cheeks makes her speechless** (because)

"**Now, now Hermione…why don't you tell the lady the truth?" asked Draco sickeningly sweet**

"**Aaa…Elle est timide…zo, mizter malfoa, congratulationg…I am verry appy for both of you. Alors, for tonight'z diner iz on me, d'accord. **

**Okay?"**

"**No, Madame Duras…we're not…" Hermione try to explain but she's cut again. This time by Madame Duras herself**

"**Non, non, non…not a word from you Ermione, you don't want to make me mad, do you? "**

"**She won't, Madame…and thank you" he answered and gives Madame Duras a kiss in her hand. Madame Duras giggled and left to the kitchen**

"**What is it with you? Are you suddenly obsessed on being my fiancé?" **

_**No, but I wouldn't mind being your husband**_** was actually his answer, but instead he just answers her with: **

"**Nothing, I just forget my wallet. That's all" he said with an evil grin in his face**

"**Ah, the-super-rich-royalty-of-wizard-world-Slytherin-prince forgets his wallet? I should tell this to Harry. I should tell him that he make me **

**approve a date with a rich ferret who left his wallet and start enchanting people with his charm so he doesn't need to pay all the bill. That's **

**original, Draco"**

"**Yes, but even you admit that I'm charming" **

"**Not in this life, Draco…but, you can wish"**

"**You know what, 'mione…I never cease hoping. That's something I'm good at"**

**Hermione started to blush all over again. **_**Oh, you stupid girl…he's not even talking about you. **_**Looking at this red phenomena he love so **

**much, he just start playing his card to her**

"**hoping that someday you'll give me a chance to …" he didn't finish his sentence, because suddenly the lights go out , but there's candle **

**everywhere. And the sound of music started to play. Her favorite song**

**Listen to this, not only Hermione become silence, she almost crying. But she holds it, because she thinks she's got too sentimental over **

**something that's not even real. To Draco, well…let's just say, the song make some realization to him about something. He's looking to **

**Hermione who's looking at him, but not really looking at him. He can tell she's thinking about something. But he could see her watery eyes.**

_**Now, what did you do, moron? Why do you have to make her cry?**_

_**I did nothing**_

_**Yeah, nothing…exactly nothing…that's why she's crying you insufferable git! You never did anything to make her happy in the first **_

_**place, suddenly you became all nice to her and she starts thinking that this is all an act!**_** . The thought hit him like rock.**

**The songs end and the lights starts to light up again, the other five visitors clapped their hands **

"'**mione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." he said groggily **

"**No, I'm fine. It's alright. I'm just too carried away with the song…oh, that's Cathy!"**

**A slim girl about 16 years old walk to Hermione and hug her**

"**aah, I'm zo appy for you, Ermione. Do you like the song?"**

"**Yes, of course…it's beautiful. Thank you" looking at Draco, who looks rather stupid**

"**Ah, c'est papa…PAPA!" **

**Thus, a man, supposedly Madame Duras's husband and Catherine's father come to their table and hug Hermione like the one Catherine did**

"**Ma chérie, Ermione…je suis tellement content pour toi. ****At last you find zomeone. Is thiz him? "Looking at Draco suspiciously **

"**I am…" this time Draco was cut by Monsieur Duras's hug . **

"**CONGRATULATION" he yelled at Draco's ear…and before he let go his hug, he whispered to Draco "you hurt her and I'll send the entire **

**Texas to kill you and mutilate you and feed you to crocodiles" he whispered with a (sudden) Texan accent. **

"**allez, Pierre…let him go, let them ave their dinner" Madame Duras appeared with plates in her hand .she obviously saved Draco big time.**

"**Yes…of courze …bon appetite…allez Cathy" this time the Duras left their table to their respective job.**

"**Interesting people…"**

"**They are, aren't they? They're like my family. Well, dig in Malfoy!"**

**She eats like crazy, while Draco look at her and he's drown in deep thought. Again.**

**Her family. She doesn't have a family anymore. Her parents were killed in a car accident. And before he talk as if she still has a father to Mr. **

**Sagan **

_**Perfect…perfect Draco Malfoy, now you make her new family thinks you're good enough for her. You're not even engage to her.**_

_**I'll marry her**_

_**That's just stupid**_

_**Why?**_

…

_**No, tell me why?**_

_**Do you love her? Does she love you?**_

…

_**Nah, you don't know. That's enough answer to your stupid question**_

"**Malfoy, eat" she said chewing the meat in her mouth**

_**See, she called you Malfoy, again…goodbye Draco. **_**Draco totally misses it.**

"**Yeah, sure" he started eating. This time he's sooo ruined it all**

**After they finished eating, he was about to talk to Hermione about his attitude tonight**

"**Hermione, listen…" and they look at each other this time. Looking at those chocolate orbs, Draco couldn't help drowning in those pools. He's **

**totally enamored.**

"**Hey, you got sauce in your cheek" she whispered softly**

**She leaned forward, and wiped the sauce off of his cheek gently.**

_**That's it, I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her. I already love her from the first time I saw her**_

_**Does she love you?**_

_**I'll make her love me. I swear. Even if it means I have to go all the way to hell. I will.**_

"**Malfoy, you okay? You look flustered…are you sick?" she asked**

"**No...No…I just need fresh air" he answered frankly **

"**Well, we can go for a walk in the beach if you want. If you're finish here"**

"**Of course, let's go"**

"**Oh, we have to say thank you to the Duras"**

**After several treats to Draco from Monsieur Duras, and bone breaking hugs from all of the Duras. They went for a walk barefoot in the **

**beach's white sand. **

**They walked without saying anything, both busy with their own thoughts. It was full moon. Rather romantic atmosphere actually, even from **

**afar you can hear slow music from one of the cafés. So, Our Draco Malfoy did something un-Malfoy like**

"**Dance with me, Hermione" offering his hand to her**

**Hermione looking at him with are-you-crazy look, but take his hand nonetheless **

**They danced with the rhythm of their heartbeats. Even though the song has faded, they still danced. Hermione's head rest on Draco's **

**shoulder and his chin rest in her upper head.**

_**Is this real? Why on earth did I do, resting my head in his shoulder? Why am I feeling so save with him?**_

_**Because you hope all of this is real**_

_**I do now**_

_**Maybe it's real, maybe it's not…don't be weak, Hermione**_

_**I wont**_

"**Hermione?"**

"**humm?"**

"**Why did you stop calling me Draco?" he blurted.**

**She didn't answer for a while**

"**Because it makes me think I own you, makes me think all of this is real. Makes me think I've fallen for you"**

_**Makes me think I've fallen for you…great, did I just say that out loud? **_

"**You didn't ?"**

_**Say yes, say yes**_**…hoped Draco**

"**I don't know. I don't even know if all of this is real. So, spare me Malfoy. Let me have this night with nice memory with you in it. Please"**

_**I don't want to be a mere memory. I'm here. In flesh.**_** They keep danced in silenced till Draco thinks it's time for him to tell her the truth**

"**Hermione, I…" **

**Afraid to hear the rest of his words, she cut him "take me home, Malfoy" **

**And he lost his momentum to tell the truth**

**On their way home, there's no longer fun talk about stupid things. They just don't speak. **

_**Give her time**_

**They got to Hermione's house precisely at 12.00 o'clock. And the front door scene is repeating, but this time no smart insults.**

"**uhmm, look like mother fairy will take her magic right now..."she's cut by Draco's finger on her lips and he mouthed **_**shut up**_

"**Okay, Hermione…I really have fun tonight. Probably my first fun date. I know, it was you who supposedly saying these lines. But I say it **

**first. So, that's it. I'm heading home, because if I stand here a little bit longer than I'm allowed, with you standing in front of me looking more **

**beautiful than an angel, maybe I can't refrain my self from kissing you. You see, I just going to say Goodnight and go as fast as I could to my **

**house. Goodnight Hermione" he smiled to her as if saying **_**this IS all real.**_

**After that, he left Hermione who's flabbergasted and goes to his car. **

**Suddenly he felt a hand pats his shoulder, he turn around looking at a much blushed Hermione**

"**Thank you for tonight, Draco" she kissed his cheek, shyly smiled to him**

_**She called me Draco again**_

_**She called me Draco again**_

**Draco never been with a girl who's looking sweet with red blushed all over her face and that makes him smile even bigger. Well, being a **

**man of opportunity, he didn't waste the chance given to him. He snakes his hand to Hermione's waist and pull her closer to him, his other **

**hand cupping her cheek. He leaned and kiss her in her red lips. Hermione couldn't believe this. She pushes her hands against Draco's chest, **

**but he didn't let her go just yet. He kiss her again to tell her that's everything's fine, that he doesn't mean any harm to her. To tell her this is, **

**again, REAL**

**She somehow could feel that, and stream of tears that she's been holding was now breaking.**

**Their lips parted, but Draco didn't let her go. He erased her tears with his thumbs and looking at her**

"**Is it that hard to believe?" he asked, letting himself drown again in her chocolate's orbs**

**Hermione just do the same thing, looking at his blue-grey eyes, as if looking for an answer she already knows. And she smiled**

"**I'll tell you when the morning comes. Just to make sure I'm not dreaming"**

"**I'll still be here in the morning, Granger"**

**Both of them laughing at this and he let her go. **

"**Good night" she said**

"**Good night, Hermione" **

_**Good night bright angel…oh hell, now I'm acting like somebody who's sick of love. But, you are…aren't you? Why are you still doing here, stupid?**_

_**I don't know**_

_**Nice, go home now before you did something stupid like climb to her window and watch her sleeping.**_

**Hermione went to sleep that night with a very big smile in her face. Maybe Harry's right. Maybe I did want to date a certain draco malfoy.**

**Her index finger touches her lips. She closed her eyes and remembering the sensation when his lips captured hers. He tasted like wine. **

_**Hell, I like him**_

_**Yeah, you like his… his sick sense of humor…I mean, really Hermione; he's the one making your school life a living hell. **_

_**True, but I like him still**_

_**Just go to sleep, you…argh…**_

_**I'm trying to, shut up brain!**_

_**

* * *

a/n: **_did you notice some of the names I use in this story? I'll post more stories if you recognize who or where the names came from. So, there you have it. my actual first dramione story, written when I'm still young, much more stupid then I am now and perhaps, less bitter then I am today. _**Please make me happy, review! bisous!  
**_


End file.
